


Cepi Corpus

by macabreverbosity



Series: Pins and Needles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, Blood, Body Horror, Dissection, Fluff, Hux Has Issues, I could be told this is not fluff but this is fluffy to me so..., M/M, Mild Gore, Psychopaths In Love, Taxidermy, Vivisection, Wait wait, go me, kind of, mentions of both really more than anything, okay i'm done, sorry mom sorry god, they're actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a conscious level Hux realized that his proclivities—namely his preoccupation with what some people misinterpreted as death—were not particularly healthy or within the bounds of normalcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cepi Corpus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Cepi Corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347483) by [ConsortNeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri)



> I don't even know. read the tags. I just. have it, take it.
> 
>  _cepi corpus_ : "I have taken the body."

Hux had always been fascinated with the inner workings of bodies—Human or otherwise.  As far as he could remember he had had a fierce desire to know and touch.

He needed to know how it worked, what made things tick, it simply wasn't enough to read about in textbooks or see diagrams or study scale models made of firm matte plastic. He couldn't touch those and feel life in them, he couldn’t look at them and feel any real tangibility to them.

On a conscious level Hux realized that his proclivities—namely his preoccupation with what some people misinterpreted as death—were not particularly healthy or within the bounds of normalcy.

Really, all pretense of normalcy had to be discarded when Hux found himself cupping the still beating heart of a small squirrel that had been laying on the cement outside his house—Blood coating his fingers and a gleeful smile stretching his lips. It was magnificent really, holding life in his hands; he felt like some pagan God of old holding the essence of the animal cupped between his two palms. Hux liked the idea, really; it made him feel important—imperious and proud.

Years had come and gone and Hux's obsession of sorts only grew, fed by his parents' oblivious nature and his tendency towards the medical. Hux was to be a doctor, a medical examiner and he would excel; he would be brilliant. His dissection kit had only been upgraded from year to year and so had his quarry. Hux had a number of them preserved in his room, some of them in jars and some mounted on his walls.

Then Hux met Kylo and Hux was enthralled.

Kylo Ren, as he called himself—Ben Solo, properly—moved like music. Hux could almost feel the symphony in his head taking form as he watched the shifting muscles move beneath the skin. Some stretched taut and others relaxing, a subtle shift here and there. Hux's hands itched to run over the lines of those muscles, feel them shift under his fingers. He had other thoughts as well.

Kylo's high zygomatic arches—the skin stretched tight over bone—gave way to thoughts of peeling the skin back carefully. The contraction and relaxation of the biceps and triceps made him want to cut the skin wide open to watch the play of tendons. He wanted to touch everything very badly but mostly he wanted to watch, he didn't find himself particularly wishing to do Kylo any harm, he simply could not help himself. He looked at Kylo and he imagined his hands deep in the taller boy's abdominal cavity, blood caked up to his elbows in a lurid contrast of sticky crimson on pale white. Kylo’s skin almost looked gossamer thin to Hux, the network of blue veins just beneath the surface made for a captivating thrall.

Hux's nails dug into his palms more frequently now, driven by nervous compulsion and general restlessness. The skin there grew scarred, nobody ever mentioned the raised puckered white lines or asked what had caused them. Only someone completely without tact would dare to. Kylo Ren had not the faintest idea of what tact was.

Hux could still remember hearing his voice, it was a nice voice, a deep baritone that did not rumble but rather soothed over the senses—a Debussy rather than a Mozart. A Claire De Lune rather than a 'Jupiter': Allegro. Hux found he rather liked talking to the tall boy that seemed to lumber his way through the halls but was grace itself while working out in gym classes. It was an odd dichotomy that carried on to Kylo’s personality, as well. Kylo was smart, he was attentive, he did not look through Hux with pleasant smiles and composed façades—person suits really, that sometimes made Hux feel plastic, untouchable and unreachable, alien and remote. Other.

Kylo did not shy away, rather, he drew. He drew the things Hux imagined in his head—the things he told Kylo, sotto voce, or remarks he made occasionally, very matter of fact—and Kylo, in turn, suggested things of his own to add to the drawings. It was a complicated morbid friendship of sorts that had formed.

Then Hux had kissed Kylo.

It was nothing fancy really, a simple meeting of the lips; an F-sharp on a perfectly tuned piano forté, a perfectly performed incision with minimal organ damage. Hux could feel the warmth of Kylo’s plush lips against his own; could feel the curve of them as they smiled and pressed back with the barest of pressure. Could feel the small nip to his lower lip before they both pulled back. Hux felt very real and very Alive.

That is how they both found themselves in Hux's room one Friday afternoon, on Hux's bed. Kylo had discarded his shirt some time ago—exposing his torso to Hux's frank appraisal. He produced a black sharpie from the front pocket of his black messenger bag and handed it to Hux with a small smile.

Hux motioned for Kylo to lay down on his stomach to which he complied and crossed his hands neatly under his head creating a makeshift cushion and propping his head up in case he wanted to look at Hux. Hux got to work.

Hux wanted to touch with his bare hands, skin on skin, before he began anything and so he did. He ran his hands, palm down, over Kylo’s back, fingers trailing behind over the muscles, nails scraping slightly against skin. Kylo sighed and Hux smiled slightly before retrieving the marker from where he'd dropped it prior.

He started at the shoulders, the rough and wet tip of the sharpie dragging along Kylo's skin, delineating the rotator cuff muscles one by one. He began to trace down Kylo’s spine, across his back, up his neck and collar bones as he turned him over and traced down his torso—abdominal muscles neatly cut and a deep V leading down to Kylo’s groin.

Hux swallowed, perusing his work. His diligent attention to detail showing in every precise black line on Kylo's skin. There was a peaceful tune weaving itself in Hux's head—a clarinet concerto: adagio. It was distracting, it was sweet and it felt like what Hux imagined affection would feel like.

Letting Kylo up from the mattress, Hux kissed him, as chaste as before, imitating the small nip that Kylo had given him the last time, making Kylo smirk.

"What? No cutting me open with your fancy knives?" Kylo teased.

"No, perhaps next time, I rather like you just so." Hux replied as he straddled Kylo’s thighs and settled himself in the taller boy's lap. "I wouldn't want this to end." Hux whispered almost to himself; absently wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck.

"Good thinking." Kylo deadpanned, wrapping one arm around Hux's waist and pulling him forward into another kiss.

Hux decided that he rather preferred keeping Kylo around for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
